


Sweets' TF Drabbles

by sweetmint_writes



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftport, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, Genital Piercing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Mindbreak, Multi, PWP, Previous Psychological Torture, Size Difference, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tags to be added, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, past psychological torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmint_writes/pseuds/sweetmint_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles that i get requested on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SG Optimus/Reg Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG Optimus/Regular Starscream “I’ve taken bigger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Shattered Glass-verse Optimus, and regular Starscream.

Starscream raised his eyebrows and leaned down on his bent arms, looking up at the large spike extended from his mate. The seeker sat up and waved his hand, dismissing the look he was given. Optimus growled. “What is it this time, dearest?” Starscream poked the thick spike, causing it to dribble fluid when it bounced. “It’s nothing - really! It’ll do,” The Autobot commander’s optic twitched, energon rushing his lines. “It’ll do? Look at your valve,” Starscream leaned back and pushed the two plush lips of his valve aside, staring at the almost miniscule entrance. “And now my spike.” 

Starscream shrugged and yelped when his larger mate flipped their positions. Laying his heavy spike upon Starscream’s abdominal plating, he measured how deeply his spike could go. The seeker spread his thighs. “I’ve taken bigger.” Optimus retracted his mask and gripped Starscream’s thick thighs, bending them backwards. Nipping Starscream’s neck cables, Optimus shouldered one leg and positioned his spike to his small mate’s even smaller opening. Starscream purred. “Make it hurt.”


	2. Starscream/Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh don’t whine, your valve can handle a little more heat.” With a mech of your choice and Soundwave? Preferably sounders being bottom, thank you. (I seriously dont know what mech to throw on top of sounders. . .)

Starscream scoffed as Soundwave arched, tugging the cuffs and kicking his legs out. Pouring an unnecessary amount of lubricant onto the thin, bright pink toy. Holding the TIC’s valve opening with his free hand, Starscream slid a fifth, including the two small egg-like vibrators and two equally thin false spikes, toy into the soaking wet mech bound before him. Soundwave whined as the pink toy jostled the small egg-like vibrators at the back of his valve.

“Oh, don’t whine,” Starscream said with an unattractive snort. “Your valve can take a little more heat.” Soundwave’s visor flashed as he watched the seeker consider the five remotes in front of him, and another one off to the side. The commander purred as he turned each toy at different settings. Pulsing, cooling, vibrating, heating, and the bright pink toy turned up to its maximum setting. Soundwave yanked the cuffs harder, hips arching. “Ooh, do you want it?” Starscream purred cheekily, stroking Soundwave’s trembling thighs.

Nodding rapidly, Soundwave whined once more. Starscream sighed and leaned back, pulling a thick, dark grey spike out of the box behind him. “One more.”  
Soundwave’s mask snapped out of place once the thick grey toy was shoved into his valve, pulsing deeply already. “Star - _Please_ \- Sir -” Soundwave did his best to form a complete sentence. Starscream’s wings fluttered at the flattery. Purring deeply, Starscream shoved each toy in with his palm, his other hand removing the inhibitor from Soundwave’s spike. Charge spiking, Soundwave arched against his bindings. Lubricant splashed between his shaking thighs, gushing between the many toys. The TIC twitched, overload furthering as Starscream saw fit to click his buttons.


	3. SG Rung/Reg Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG Rung/Starscream: “Get on your knees…and keep your panel closed.”

 

 

Rung unplugged his cables from Starscream, raveling them back carefully into his chest. “Was that good, Stars?” The seeker nodded, right optic glitching as it reset. “Rung?” The smaller mech looked up to Starscream, who had assumed correctly he still needed permission to talk. “Yes, dear?” The seeker’s wings fluttered at the look the smaller mech gave him.

“I-It was great. I feel so good..but I could feel better, maybe?” Rung laughed quietly at his mate’s suggestive tone. Yanking a cord roughly from Starscream, Rung moved off of him. “Get on your knees, and keep your panel closed.” Starscream obeyed quickly,sliding off of the berth and onto the floor. Watching Rung carefully, Starscream fought to keep his burning panel shut.

Rung opened his valve cover and brought the seeker’s hands to cup his aft as he slid over Starscream’s face. Taking the obvious cue, Starscream extended his glossa to taste his partner. “Oh, good boy, Starscream. _Good boy_ ,” Rung continued the praise as he watched Starscream’s optics stare adoringly at him. “Keep this up and I’ll give you a nice reward.”


	4. Knock Out/Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It looks good on you" Starscream said to Knock Out (Prime) (AU where they can take off their cod pieces, which acts as a secondary shield for their panels, and lock it onto other bots like a chastity belt) Thanks!

“It looks good on you,” Starscream said, one hand placed on his cocked hip. Knock Out groaned and looked down at his codpiece, vents huffing steam. It wasn’t obvious at first, when you looked at Starscream, that he was missing his protective plating..the sports car, however, was not as lucky. Although a double take was necessary, it was quite obvious - the contrast between polished silver and sparkling red. The commander stood straight, hips swaying as he strode to his own plush berth. 

Taking a seat next to his amica, Starscream toyed with the small remote in his hand. Turning the vibrator up, Starscream’s wings fluttered at the noise Knock Out made in response. “I promise it does look good on you, Knock Out. I wouldn’t lie, would I?” Knock Out turned to the seeker and raised his eyebrow, vents heaving as the toy settled on a new cluster of nodes. “Why, doctor, I’m offended! I’m certain a punishment is in order.” Starscream purred, changing the settings. From vibrations to pulsations, Knock Out’s valve squeezed tight against the change. “Off you go, now,” The seeker said with a smirk. “You have a shift to get to.”


	5. Megatronus/Soundwave (Pre-war)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No need to be so shy, it's just you and me." Prime Soundwave and Megatron, with Sounders still having his valve seal? （　´∀｀）☆

Soundwave glanced around his friend’s berth chambers, the silence uncomfortable. “Soundwave,” The terror said as he made sure the door was locked, footsteps shaking the ground below him as he crawled onto the berth. “You must relax.” Soundwave nodded and watched his own digits curl in and out before glancing back up to Megatronus. “Everything went well today, Soundwave. Things are picking up - the small archivist visited me again.”

Soundwave nodded, vents picking up as Megatronus began to explore the other gladiator, claws dipping into seams and tugging at wires. Frame quickly heating, along with his interface panel, Soundwave stared at Megatronus’ hips instead of his face. “You don’t need to be shy, it’s just me. Look,” Soundwave tore his gaze from thick hips to look at Megatronus’ handsome, scarred face. “It’s just me. I will not judge you for anything. You’re an attractive mech, ‘Wave. Never forget that.” 

Interface panel snapping back, Soundwave laughed quietly and nervously. Megatronus echoed his laugh, kissing the other gladiator gently. “You liked to be praised, hm? There’s nothing wrong with that. Can I look?” Soundwave nodded, spreading his thighs to allow Megatronus between them. The terror’s engine purred at the soft, untouched valve. Rubbing his knuckle against the small opening, Megatronus watched his friend’s carefully. 

“It’s going to hurt. Do you want it slow or do you just want me to get it over with?” Soundwave nodded at the second part of the question and spread his legs further.  
“Quickly, then.” Megatronus confirmed, stroking the stiff outer node until it grew hot and pliable under his claws. Pressing into the warm, squishy node, Megatronus’ actions brought more lubricant leaking out of the other gladiator. 

Spreading the thick lubricant around his claws, Megatronus slowly pushed one inside of the charged mech. Soundwave’s spinal strut arched ever so slightly, valve rippling around the finger. Stroking the inner nodes and charging Soundwave further, Megatronus quickly found the thick seal.  
Pulling his claw out, Megatronus used his free hand to stroke the sensitive exterior node. “I’m going to push through it now,” The terror warned, thumb rubbing onto the burning node to distract the other mech.

Shoving his claw forward, and through the thin seal, Megatronus kept his finger moving onto the untouched nodes. Quickly adding a second finger and pumping in quickly, Megatronus watched Soundwave’s optics fizz before his vocalizer shorted out mid-scream. Heated valve dripping around his claws, Megatronus purred as he felt his friend overload for the first time.


	6. SG Optimus/SG Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do we have here, an external node piercing?” SG Optimus/SG Starscream

Starscream fidgeted on the berth as Optimus moved onto it. The Autobot commander had carefully removed his veil and frame-covering garments as soon as he had entered the room, petting the white seeker’s frame heavily. Charge worked up from the previous touches, Starscream carefully lay back to allow his mate to feel about his thick thighs. “Open?” Optimus asked quietly as he rest his head on the seeker’s shoulder, fingers stroking the heated interface covers.

The seeker complied, vents hitching as the thick digits stroked over his plush valve lips, already glistening softly with lubricant. Optimus stopped his careful exploration of the new valve. The commander smirked at the sight of his mate’s pretty valve - plush lips that needed to be spread to revel the softly pulsing outer node, pierced through with a slim ring.

“What do we have here?” Optimus purred with delight, tugging the ring and drawing a soft cry from the seeker. “An external node piercing?” Starscream’s wings rubbed against the berth shyly. “I - it was Thundercracker’s idea. He convinced Skywarp and I to - to get them with him..do you want me to take it out?”

Optimus shook his head, tugging it once more. Starscream arched and moaned, biting at his bottom lip as Optimus settled between his legs. Spreading the seeker’s thick valve lips, the commander tsked. “You’re too small, my dear.” Bending his head, Optimus licked the dribbling lubricant from his mate’s small entrance, glossa curling around the node piercing. “A few overloads ought to fix that.”


	7. Optimus/Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re being quiet, is something wrong?” Optimus Prime & Prowl please?

“You’re be awfully quiet, Prowl,” Optimus said as he tilted his head back, raising an eyebrow at the bound officer. Prowl tugged the cuffs holding his hands to the headboard and pulled at the ropes tying his pedes to the end of the bed. “Is something wrong?” Hovering over the straining spike Optimus rubbed at his external node, the pulsing node slippery under his thick fingers. Valve dripping heated lubricant onto the aching spike, Prowl whined from behind the gag, glossa flicking out to lick at the rubber ball.

Optimus chuckled quietly before sliding the thick spike between his swollen valve lips. “I didn’t hear a no.” Sliding his mask apart, the Prime licked at his lips before abruptly dropping himself onto the thick spike. Prowl arched and bit at the gag, rocking his hips. Optimus stayed planted on his knees, allowing Prowl to move in his valve. The Prime began raising and dropping his hips quicker and quicker. Prowl’s vents huffed steam as his cooling fans worked overtime, doing their best to cool the heated frame. “If you keep being good, I’ll reward you nicely.”


	8. Rodimus/Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not allowed to stop until I overload.” Rodimus/Starscream sentence starter <3

“You’re not allowed to stop until I’ve had my overload,” Starscream sneers, pulling Rodimus down by his leash. The prime huffs and picks up the pace, hands gripping and squeezing Starscream’s thick thighs. The seeker arches, pulling Rodimus down further, face scraping against the golden cockpit. “Ooh, harder, Roddy, _harder!_ I’m not going to get off with you - with you dragging in and out of me. Pick it up!”

Rodimus whines and places Starscream’s legs on his shoulders, grips his mate’s hips, and adjusts himself on his knees. Standing still on his knees and tugging his neck back, Starscream lets loose some of the leash. Pulling away more, Rodimus tilts the fussy seeker’s hips up and begins thrusting with newfound determination. 

Starscream’s thrusters whirr online, wings scraping about the berth while the seeker bites his bottom lip. “Yes, like that!” Hips swinging heavily, Rodimus, not allowed to speak, whines low once more. Starscream removes his legs from the speedster’s shoulders and wraps his thighs around his mate’s curves, crossing his thrusters behind the thrusting mech’s back to pull him in harder.

“Come on, love, you can wait, ca - _ah_ \- can’t you? Just..just a little more..” Starscream shuts his optics, hips rocking and grinding into the spike in his valve, striking sensitive nodes. As soon as Rodimus feels Starscream’s valve ripple in the tell-tale sign of the seeker’s overload, he slumps onto the lighter mech. Hips still moving, only slightly now, Rodimus allows the powerful overload to wash over him, engine roaring and circuits stinging pleasantly. Distantly, he hears Starscream whine, knowing the short, jerky movements of his hips accompanied by his boiling hot transfluid on sensitive sensors must burn.


	9. Ultra Magnus/Fort Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you're still taking TF prompts (if you aren't, I'm sorry) but uh. If you are, can I request Ultra Magnus/Fort Max with sub Max? Or pretty much any pairing with Fort Max, if that one is too much of a rarepair. "Come sit on my lap, pet."

Ultra Magnus watched Fort Max, who sat in the corner, writhe uncomfortably. Glancing from his datapad to his obedient pet. Maximus’ hips jumped on the toy filling his valve, denta biting into the ball gag. Setting the report down and picking up the small red remote, covered in flames, nothanks to Rodimus, the ex-enforcer hummed in consideration. His pet had been very good..

Coming to a decision, Ultra Magnus turned the toy off and leaned back slightly. Ignoring the quiet, subtle whine Fort Max made, Magnus released his spike. Stroking his thick spike to rid himself of the beginning sensitivity, he spread the bead of transfluid at the top around.  
“Fortress Maximus,” He called, gathering the large mech’s attention - which he perked at. Magnus patted his lap, engine rumbling in welcome. “Come sit on my lap, pet.”


	10. Knock Out/Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want it?" With Amica Endura Knock Out and Starscream, with Starscream being the current leader of Cybertron? This is not really a rarepair, but I hope you like it and write it!

Starscream smiled down at his bound amica endura, his optics lighting up the dark tower. Knock Out twisted his wrists in the rope tying them above his helm, tugging and clicking his claws together impatiently. “Starscream, I -” The seeker shook his helm, rolling down onto the thick spike half into his dripping valve. “Do you want it?” Starscream whispered, wings fluttering at the look his amica gave him. Knock Out bit his bottom lip and rolled his spike upward. “Yes,” He said, quietly, almost unheard above the roar both their fans made. Starscream purred and circled his hips until he sat on Knock Out’s spike.

Groaning and shuttering his optics, Starscream ground his hips down onto Knock Out’s spike piercings, rubbing his ceiling node. “Tell me how bad you want me. How _good_ my valve feels, hot and tight around your thick spike.” The seeker leaned forward toward the doctor, pressing a quick kiss to Knock Out’s lips before sitting back up. Hands resting on Knock Out’s middle, Starscream bounced and squeezed his thighs around the surgeon. “Y-You might have to buff me after this, Stars, _ah_ ,”

Starscream laughed and leaned back straight, circling his hips down in smooth, rolling motions, hips catching in the dim lighting and accenting his curves. Knock Out’s spike pulsed at the sight, platelets shifting outward each time the seeker moved away from the spike. “Like the show, Knock Out? Ooh, I hope you do, I want you to overload. _Mmh_ , I want you to fill me.” Engine roaring at his amica’s words, the surgeon  bent his knees and thrusted with the seeker. “I love the show, Stars..keep going..just like that.”

Starscream used Knock Out’s bent knees as leverage, pushing himself up higher off the thick spike and dropping himself down. Charge zipped up the seeker’s spinal strut, brought his thrusters online, and made his wings snap back. Moaning his amica’s name, the lord’s valve squeezed tight on the warm spike filling it, before releasing with a gush of lubricant. Knock Out’s engine continued purring at the sight of the seeker overloading, spike jumping and platelets flaring. Using his bent knees, the surgeon continued thrusting into the oversensitive seeker, who whined at he overstimulation. “Almost there, Star, so close.” 

Charge building up once more, Starscream leaned over Knock Out to hold onto the headboard. Thick thighs once again squeezing him, Starscream ground his rippling valve down as Knock Out finally overloaded, moaning quietly against Starscream’s cockpit as his spike pumped large gushes of transfluid deep into the seeker’s valve, triggering Starscream's second overload. Slumping down onto the sportscar, Starscream’s hips shook as he tried shifting himself. On the second try, Knock Out’s spike was freed with a splatter of transfluid and lubricant, and a moan of dismay. “You’re certainly going to have to buff me.”


	11. Megatron/Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't cover your face, I want to see you." transformers idw soundwave/megatron?

Soundwave arched as the former-gladiator entered his valve, spike sliding in smoothly. Megatron groaned, leaning back to rub the silent mech’s outernode and pinch the squishy node between two thick fingers. Megatron’s engine rumbled pleasantly when his fingers slipped across the node. Helm tossed to the side, Soundwave’s vents heaved, slats in his facemask opening to allow steam to process out. Megatron watched the cassette-holder as he slowly began to thrust. Soundwave’s mask would open, to blow out steam, and shut, to hide what bit of his face the warlord might see.

“Don’t cover your face,” Megatron said as his pace picked up, hips clanging together as he thrusted quicker. “I want to see you.” Soundwave was still for a moment before his mask and visor _clicked_. The cassette-mech took them away from his face, shakily setting them down on the wide berth next to himself. Picking up his old friend’s legs, Megatron pumped his spike into the soaking valve, soaking his own thighs with lubricant. Resting Soundwave’s legs on his shoulders, the ex-gladiator held onto Soundwave’s hips as his pace continued to quicken. “You’re beautiful, Soundwave.”


	12. Megatron/Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a pretty blush." Transformers: Animated with Starscream and Megatron? Thank you!!!

“What a pretty blush.” Although quiet, Megatron’s voice was still powerful. In the darkness, Starscream’s blush was quite obvious - as obvious as the glowing lubricant staining his claws and leaking down his thighs. The seeker huffed angrily, wings shivering as he leaned back down onto his mass of pillows. “Oh, forgive me, mighty Megatron. I forgot that you don’t remember how to knock. I should have locked the door to my _private chambers!”_ Megatron laughed, tapping the panel behind him as he entered his seeker’s room to take a seat on the wide, plush berth. 

“Continue,” Megatron said with a small smile. Starscream rolled his optics before leaning back onto his pillows to continue, thrusting his claws in and out of himself rapidly. His free hand rubbed his squishy outer node, tugging on his piercing. Back arching, Starscream bit his bottom lip and spread his legs wider, flight engine rumbling in pleasure. “Don’t tire yourself, Starscream,” Megatron said as he moved closer to the shivering mech. “I want you awake for the next part.”


	13. Rodimus/Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus/starscream "there is no way I'll overload before you do" please and thank you!!!

“T-There’s no way I’ll overload before you do.” Rodimus said, hips jumping away from the false spike roughly thrusting in and out of him rapidly. Starscream, on his own machine, snarled. “Shut it, Hot Rod.” The seeker said cheekily, pulling his hips away from the large false spike in his valve. Growling, Rodimus turned Starscream’s machine up slightly - the rules prohibited him from doing it all at once. “You can’t control what I say, Screamer.” Starscream’s engine copied his bonded’s, growling angrily. 

Taking his turn and choosing to turn up Rodimus’ vibrations, Rodimus turned up the tempo on the large spike’s thrusting. The false spike pounded mercilessly against the winglord’s dripping valve, grinding his ceiling node hard. Starscream’s optics rolled back, hips jumping. “U-Unfair.” He moaned, digits shaking as he sped up the machine Rodimus rode. The captain bit his bottom lip, wishing his exterior node were stimulated - he would just overload quicker if he rubbed it, he knew. Starscream’s exterior piercing swung from the rough thrusting, catching Rodimus’ eye and making him wish he could lick the seeker’s valve.

“My spike aches - this is getting old,” Rodimus tried, fingers twitching around the remote in his hand. Starscream nodded, leaning forward. “Fine, we can quit. Now give me my remote.” Changing remotes, Starscream turned the thrusting to maximum, shaking fingers tugging his piercing rapidly. Overloading with a shout, Starscream weakly jerked against the machine, glossa lolling out. Rodimus smirked, releasing his spike and copying his bonded by turning the thrusting up. “Told you I wouldn’t overload first.”


	14. Optimus/Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't question my orders. Optimus Prime/Starscream - with Starscream saying it?

“Don’t question my orders.” Starscream sneered, glaring over his shoulder at his mate. The seeker tugged on Optimus’ leash to get his attention, still glaring down at the Prime. “Did you hear me, Pax?” Optimus nodded, biting on the ballgag in his mouth when his pet name was used. “Now do it.” Optimus followed the order, mounting his master, careful of the seeker's wings twitching against his chest.

Starscream’s jaw dropped and his optics rolled back as the thick, heated spike was pushed into his valve. Optimus whined and whimpered, bucking his hips forward and nudging his helm against his gasping master’s. “O-Oh…good boy, P-Pax. _Good boy_.” The praise encouraged Optimus to pump his hips faster into the tight valve, resting his weight onto Starscream just how the seeker likes.


	15. Pharma/Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is about control and you’re definitely not going to have any.” Pharma/Starscream. Up to you who says it. You got me hooked on this ship so now I'm gonna inflict it on you too. (aka please and thank you omg)

Pharma leaned over his mate to grip his chin, forcing the drooling mech to look up at him. “Look at me, Starscream.” Starscream’s hips jerked on the sybian, bouncing as much as he could with his legs tied tight to the bolts on the floor. The seeker huffed through his vents, hot air directed at Pharma. Pharma leaned back up, crossing his arms as he watched Starscream try to roll his hips against the slow thrusting of the large false spike. “Oh, mate of mine.“ The doctor moved to the table in front of the seeker and sat, crossing his legs. He picked up the remote, browsing the settings. 

Starscream’s shout was muffled by the ballgag as soon as the command was sent to the sybian. The false spike, Starscream’s largest and favorite, thrusted faster into his soaking valve, vibrating lowly. “This is about control.” The seeker opened his optics, glaring fiercely at the other jet, who turned the vibrations on the machine up further and further. “And you’re definitely not going to have any.”


	16. SG Optimus/SG Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about SG!Optimus, after learning that Megatron had been the first to use Starscream's valve, decides to be the first to frag Starscream's aft port instead ~ if that's totally not your thing tho that's fine, some good ole SG!Optimus with an already mind-broken Starscream just sitting in his lap is just as good <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mindbreak, previous psychological torture, stockholm syndrome, obsession, noncon (starscream cant technically consent), stomach bulges, painful sex, ass seals lmao, optimus’ never ending cum flow, unedited whoops

             Optimus’s lip curled behind his mask, fingers sliding in and out of Starscream’s soaked valve halfheartedly, never once hitting _any_ form of seal. He sat up, thumbing the piercing through the seeker’s exterior node. “Who took your seals, pet?” Starscream took vented harshly, panting out hot air to aid his struggling vents. “Um,” Starscream thought of how to address his previous master without using his name. He had been forbidden, but this was also a direct question. “ _He_ did, my lord.” Optimus growled in frustration, eyeing Starscream’s valve when something caught his optic.

  An aft port panel. The seeker, his seeker, had an aft port. It wasn’t too uncommon, but wasn’t necessary to their anatomy. “And your aft?” Starscream’s wings swooped down in anxiety, his hands coming to fiddle with the chain on his collar. “What…what about it, master?” Optimus smirked and dipped his fingers in the small puddle of lubricant, using it to stroke at the seam to the panel. The seeker shivered at being stroked in a previously untouched area.

  “Do not play dumb, Starscream. It’s unbecoming of you. Has it ever been touched?” The seeker shook his helm. “It’s been looked at by medics, but…” The Commander already made up his mind, pushing the tips of his digits into the seam. “Open, before I pry it off.” The seeker hastened to obey, sliding it open and watching his master’s movements carefully. “Don’t be scared, pet, I’m just going to take you. I wanted your valve, but we’ll have to..call it improvising.” Optimus pushed a finger into Starscream’s plush valve, only to pull it back out, covered in lubricant. He whimpered at the loss, but said nothing.

  The Prime pushed the lubricated finger into the metal ring, forcing it open. He groaned at the resistance. His spike strained inside it’s panel to be released when Optimus felt the tightness. _This_ is what he wanted. It only got better when Prime’s finger was stopped abruptly by a thin seal. His engine revved, and his spike panel popped. Starscream’s fingers switched and his thighs shook, but he remained silent. When Optimus thrust two more fingers in with the first, however, he cried out. The stretch was too much, and brought tears to his optics, but the only noise he made were whimpers. Optimus had taught him long ago that laying claim to someone hurt them. But if it pleased his master, he would endure the pain.

  Prime gripped his spike tight, squeezing the base. It helped dampen his arousal. He was barely holding himself back form just thrusting into Starscream. Starscream’s soaked valve dripped lubricant down and aided to the Prime’s thrusting. With the extra lubricant, he saw fit to force a fourth finger to the rim, spreading his digits. Starscream whimpered and shook, wings clicking rapidly. The Prime released his spike and removed his fingers from Starscream’s aft. He spread his pet’s valve with his thumbs and guided his spike inside easily.

  Starscream arched his back, biting his bottom lip as his optics rolled back. Prime’s spike raked over sensitive nodes inside his hot, lubricant soaked valve. “ _Oh,”_ Starscream whispered, wings sweeping across the soft sheets beneath him. Optimus rolled his hips, his large spike stirring Starscream’s sensitive insides. Starscream panted heavily, drawing his knees up to wrap his thighs around The Autobot Commander’s hips. Optimus, however, pushed the thighs away and drew his now-dripping spike out of his pet. Starscream let out an in-vent he was holding, whining at his master.

  “Now, now, pet,” Optimus scolded, holding his fat spikehead at the entrance to the seeker’s aft port. “None of that. Your aft doesn’t lubricate like your sweet little valve,” He purred, thumbing the piercing through Starscream’s exterior node once more. Holding a vent in, he began pushing his spike in. Starscream gripped the Prime’s shoulders, fitting his small digits between armor plates. He squeezed his optics shut and bit his lip, thighs quaking as he was stretched. Starscream cried out. “It hurts, master, it _hurts, please,”_ Optimus stopped once his heavily modded spike hit the seal.

  A small, miniscule overload fizzed through the Commander’s lines. His spike shot a searing hot line of transfluid, but remained hard. Starscream pulled at his master’s plates, forcing them to dent inward. Optimus pulled his spike back only to continuously bump the intact seal. Starscream panted heavily, uncomfortable with the painful stretch. “It’ll be over soon, my pet. I’m laying my claim. You’re _mine.”_ He growled, leaning down and biting the seeker’s neck, hard enough that fuel spilled.

  Prime held his captive’s hips down and forced his spike back out from the small opening, then thrust forward sharply. The seal broke and allowed him to seat himself fully inside of Starscream’s aft port. The seeker wailed, helm rocking back and hips arching against the force of the Prime’s pelvic span. Starscream’s insides _ached._ His aft burned, his port opening stung at the stretch, and his hips were surely dented in. Optimus continued to purr, rolling his hips as he had earlier. “Oh, _pet,_ mm,” He groaned, pulling back. Starscream’s hips fell back to the berth.

  The seeker opened his optics and panted, whining at the end of each exhale of hot air. He lay his palm across the bulge in his armor, feeling the thrusts in his valve, and outlined on his midsection. “How do you feel, darling?” Optimus ground out, smothering Starscream by remaining close, thrusting rapidly. “ _Full,”_ He whimpered, fingers itching to stuff his valve the same as his aft was. “Yet you gain no pleasure. How unfair of me, let me fix that.” Starscream’s port opening and insides throbbed when the thrusting stopped.

  Prime ground their hips, but was preoccupied searching for the toy he had left out. Oh, yes, there it was. A thick false spike that could vibrate intensely. Optimus leaned back and rotated it between Starscream’s plush valve lips, giving the tip of it a lick before pushing it inside of his pet. The sensation was odd, for both of them. Usually, Starscream would take this after an overload easily. But the scientist had not overloaded, and his valve had little to no room. Optimus felt the vibrator, switched to a low setting, vibrate through Starscream’s valve and onto his spike.  The bulge in Starscream’s middle only grew larger. With a groan, Optimus began thrusting again. When Starscream made a sound that sounded more like annoyance than arousal, he flipped the false spike on a high vibration setting. Starscream overloaded instantly.

  While his seeker overloaded, Optimus took the chance to thrust as hard as he could, the flight-frame’s thinner plated hips bending to Optimus’ like a mold. The Prime’s ember flared in his chest, and his optics fritzed off as he overloaded. He bathed Starscream’s insides with spray after spray of _thick,_ scalding transfluid. The blissed-out seeker overloaded twice more, the false spike still buzzing in his valve, pressed directly against his ceiling node. Optimus, spike still unloading into his pet, turned off the toy. He slowly pulled out as he began to depressurise, leaving three more spurts of his burning transfluid behind. Starscream shook as the toy was removed from his valve and his aft, sore and sensitive, was thrust into just for the lewd sound, and to push cooling come from his insides. it soaked his aft as it poured out. Optimus slid his fingers through the mess, licking his lips. “Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me requests on sweetmint-writes


	17. Rodimus - Self Servicing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus self serving please??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: self service/masturbating, rodimus, false spike, fantasies, megatron/starscream/rodimus, roughly jerking it to starscream and megs, HEAVILY implying megastar :^), unedited af lmao

    Rodimus rubbed his face and rolled over on his hotel berth, rubbing his spoilers on the sheets and growling in pent up frustration. Watching Megatron flirt with Starscream, then having Starscream actually flirt _back_ was enough to rev him. Rodimus groaned and rubbed his valve panel, thinking of Starscream’s frame, and the way his thighs had rubbed together while he walked. They were just so _thick!_ Ugh, and the way Megatron groped the seeker’s wings..

  The captain opened his panel and pinched at the tip of his barely emerged spike, shivering with the heat. Rodimus moved his fingers down to pinch and squeeze on his squishy exterior node, shutting his optics tight. He imagined Megatron, sitting on the chair in the hotel room, and Starscream’s small, deft fingers playing with his valve. The thought of Starscream sliding his fingers into Rodimus’ valve brought about a fresh wave of lubricant, and made his spike fully extend. Rodimus imagined Starscream moving to his spike, and Megatron standing from the chair to swirl the head of his spike around Rodimus’ entrance. 

  Rodimus opened his optics and popped his vents. They exploded steam and hissed into the air. The captain pulled a thick false spike from his subspace. A gift from Starscream, meant to be either a joke or a serious gift, Rodimus didn’t know, but it was shaped and painted as though it belonged to a certain ex-warlord. The detail was thorough and beautiful, but Rodimus did not think about appreciating it. He only thought about his aching insides. Spreading his thighs and shutting his optics once again, he imagined it was Megatron forcing his way into his unstretched valve. The ribs on the toy rubbed painfully on Rodimus’ valve, but he kept thrusting it in and out of himself.

  Rodimus moved his free hand to stroke his spike as quickly as he could move his fist. His wrist started to ache, and but Rodimus kept moving. His hips arched higher, allowing the spike to push in deeper and to scrape over his ceiling node over and over. Rodimus gripped his spike tighter, eyebrows furrowing in in frustration. He imagined Starscream purring while riding his spike, tight, silky valve flexing wonderfully. His movements became jerkier and jerkier. Rodimus imagined Megatron playing with Starscream’s wings as he pounded into his co-captain. Rodimus rolled over on his stomach, and flicked the bottom of the false spike on.

  He focused on the rough vibrations and the rough handling of his spike, hips jerking and rocking before he overloaded. Rodimus’ exclamations were muffled into the pillows, yet he himself wasn’t even aware he was making the noise. His spike shot hot lines onto the berth below and his own chest, his valve exploding around the toy. After his system booted up after the short time offline, he whimpered when he flicked the toy off. Rodimus slowly pulled it from his valve and rolled over.

  Wiping coolant from his forehelm, he opened his eyes. The captain’s spark almost stopped at the sight of his co-captain, and the leader of Cybertron standing in his room. Starscream was smirking, while Megatron’s look was gentler.  “That must have been some fantasy.” Megatron said with a soft purr. Starscream shifted his weight from one heel thruster to another. “Care to tell me what _I_ did to make you scream so loudly? I’d love to hear it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetmint-writes at tumblr :^) send me drabbles of robots or skeles idc


	18. Megatron/Starscream SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write a short prompt for megastar? like something fluffy where megatron just wants to cuddle up on starscream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: megastar, megatron, starscream, after sex cuddles, v short i apologize, also v terrible b/c no editing, my kink is “his seeker” so i used it, this is my otp

    Megatron pulled his spike from Starscream’s valve slowly and carefully, trying to pull on the sensitive nodes as little as possible. His seeker’s wings shivered, and his thighs trembled, but he said nothing. Megatron filled the silence with quiet purring, sliding his fingers through the mess on Starscream’s thighs. Starscream grumbled, but made no move to stop the ex-Warlord’s shifting through the mix of his own transfluid and Starscream’s own lubricants. When Megatron stopped, it was only to pull Starscream closer. “You’re quiet this evening, pet.” Starscream only responded by shrugging his wings, then shifting even closer.

“We’ve been apart too long, master, I just want to rest here.” Megatron’s engine purred at a lower register, soothing his seeker even further. He pulled a datapad from his subspace and held it with his free hand. His other kept Starscream curled against his chest. The only noise was the quiet humming on the ship, and soon, Starscream’s venting as he began to recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu with drabbles or w/e at sweetmint-writes on tumblr  
> also hmu with how to link that better

**Author's Note:**

> vhttp://vanilla-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
